The present invention relates to the formulation of a quarternary ammonium-containing antiplaque dentifrice with improved taste, that is sweet, pleasant, cool and reduces the bitter taste of the quaternary ammonium compound, containing a flavoring agent consisting essentially of at least 15% by weight of anethol, up to 46% by weight of menthol and up to 39% by weight of peppermint, and a sweetening agent in the weight ratio of about 6:1 to 1.3:1, preferably 2.5:1, flavoring agent:sweetening agent.
It has been found that a dentifrice flavor consisting essentially of specified amounts of anethol, menthol and peppermint significantly improves the taste of a quaternary ammonium based antiplaque dentifrice. It has additionally been found that the presence of said sweetening agent in aforesaid ratio synergistically improves the taste of the flavor in the dentifrice.
The ability of quaternary ammonium compounds to inhibit the formation of dental plaque is well documented. These compounds, however, are bitter, and this markedly reduces the consumer acceptability of antiplaque dentifrice containing quaternary ammonium compounds.
Accordingly, sweeteners such as sodium saccharin, and flavoring oils including oils of spearmint, peppermint, wintergreen, sassafras, clove, sage, eucalyptus, marjoram, cinnamon, lemon and orange, as well as methylsalicylate have been conventionally used in dentifrices to improve the flavor, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,168; No. 3,843,779; No. 4,118,476 and No. 4,188,372. Despite the reduction of the bitterness of the quaternary ammonium compounds afforded by aforesaid flavors, the taste of these dentifrices lacks consumer appeal and may even be offensive, due to either insufficient masking of the bitterness or too strong a flavor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,425 has solved the bitterness problem attributed to the presence of quaternary ammonium compounds in dentifrices by reacting dihydrochalcone glucosides with certain quaternary ammonium compounds to give the corresponding quaternary ammonium derivatives which have a sweet taste and are bactericidal in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,472 discloses a lemon flavored mouthwash, containing a quaternary ammonium antibacterial compound and a lemon oil flavorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,135 discloses that salts of (3-cyclohexyl-3-hydroxy-3-phenylpropyl) triethylammonium ion and pamoic acid show little or none of the extremely bitter taste of the corresponding quaternary ammonium halide compound. The pamoates thereof are said to have unobjectionable flavors.
None of the above cited prior art discloses an antiplaque dentifrice having significantly improved taste, comprising a flavoring agent formulation which contains specificed amounts of anethol, menthol and peppermint, which when added in amounts close to about 1% by weight (e.g. about 0.8-1.2%), to a quaternary ammonium-containing antiplaque dentifrice, greatly reduce the bitterness of said dentifrice, and improve the taste thereof.